Forever and More
by Sabrina451
Summary: Well..it's my first TasukiChichiri get together...kind of short, but hey, i liked it!


Forever and More  
  
By-Sabrina451  
  
My Website is at-   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Itai no da!" Chichiri scowled at Tama-neko, and said crossly, "You didn't have to SCALP me, no da....I...did it for his own good."  
  
That was what Chichiri kept on telling himself...but deep in his heart he couldn't lie...it had hurt. to send him away like that...just after he had confessed his love to Chichiri.  
  
"Poor, poor Tasuki..."Chichiri mumbled to himself.."It wouldn't work no da." Whether he was trying to convince Tama-neko or himself, he didn't know....  
  
"Poor Tasuki indeed!" Said a new voice...Taiisukun!   
  
"Chichiri...do you know what you just put Tasuki through? His heart is broken, and he will die if you don't do something about it!"  
  
"Taii-Yu-Gun, it wouldn't work...**SLAP!!** Chichiri looked up in shock, his face red.  
  
"Of course it will work!  Suzaku doesn't condemn love as pure as Tasuki's, He embraces it! By not facing your own demon's, Chichiri, you are killing Tasuki....will you do that too him? To your BEST FRIEND?!" The words, said with malice, stung like a thousand wasps.  
  
" Taiisukun...he probably hates me now.."  
  
Taiisukun looked at Chichiri...and her features softened as she looked at her old student..."Chichiri, go to him, he still loves you...but he is hurt...be careful with your words...."With that as a good bye...she/he/it disappeared.  
  
  
  
1week from then.....  
  
"Tasuki! Where are you! "Chichiri looked everywhere for his friend...and then.."What's that, Tama?"  
  
He (Chichiri)ran over to a bridge, and saw....NO!I couldn't be!TASUKI!!!!!!  
  
"TASUKI! Oh SUZAKU!" Chichiri dropped his staff, and plunged in to the river...he started swimming...and then....there he was!  
  
Chichiri grabbed hold of Tasuki, and pulled him ashore..."Breathe! Tasuki, come on, breathe!" Chichiri pounded on Tasuki's chest....then..**cough**cough**sputter**"Chi-Chichiri?, why...I th-thought you wanted m-me dead...."  
  
"Tasuki, no da...forgive me...I shouldn't have pushed you away. can you forgive me?"Chichiri held his breathe...waiting...then" I'll always fergive ya...but...do you love me?"  
  
The Tasuki, overcome with tiredness...fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
At A Hotel....  
  
  
  
When Tasuki woke up, 3 days later, he found himself in a bed with Chichiri staring at him..."Up yet, no da?" Asked Chichiri in his most serious voice.  
  
"Hell, ya...how long have I been out?"  
  
"3 days no da."  
  
Silence......then..."well, do ya?" Tasuki asked again?  
  
"Tasuki no da....Ashiteru."  
  
"Honto?!"  
  
"Hai, no da."  
  
"I love ya too, Chiri...come over here please."  
  
Chichiri got up slowly...and went over to where Tasuki lay.."Yes no da?"  
  
"Come closer."  
  
Hai, no da?"  
  
Tasuki leaned up, and putting his hands on Chichiri's face, took off his mask, pulled down his head, and kissed him with a passion that surprised himself...  
  
Let's leave them alone for now.....  
  
  
  
1hour later....  
  
  
  
"Chiri?"  
  
Hai, no da?"  
  
They were laying on the bed, Chichiri's head pillowed on Tasuki's chest...."Will ya love me ferever?"  
  
"What do you think, no da?"  
  
Chichiri lifted his head....put his lips close to ear, and said...."Forever...and more.."  
  
And sealed the promise with a kiss.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere...in Konan...a red bird cried out, and with that promise...flew out into the night.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Year 2001...  
  
  
  
Gen-Chan! Wait up no da!"A college boy, with long blue hair, and golden eyes ran up to his companion, and knocked him to the ground...."How were your finials no da?"  
  
"Great...I gonna get in, no prob."  
  
"That's great!" The blue haired man said, and leaned down to kiss his friend and lover...."Tasuki...I'm so proud...maybe you'll get a treat tonight...no da!"  
  
"Chiri...I love treats...but yer even better."  
  
The two got up, and went down to there apartment.....And Live Happily ever after....


End file.
